Fan:Fan fiction
If anyone wants to write their own Digimon fan fiction on Digimon Wiki, here is the place to do it. *All material is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license. *You can obviously link to canon articles, but please do not place links in the canon articles to your story. Such links will be removed. *Any fan fiction hosted on this site must be of the Fan Namespace, which means the link would be like Fan:Example. You can make as many stories as you want, but if you want to make more pages within a story you can make an additional subpage, such as Fan:Example/Chapter one. *If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the talk page. Also see the Best of Fan fiction article, where editors can vote for excellent fan fiction. If you are looking for more Fan fiction, FanFiction.net, Mediaminer.org and Digimon FanFiction all have extensive collections. List of Fan fiction A Ancient Warrior Saga ''Olympias Warriors :* Sol Yammoto & Coronamon :* Moone Rioga & Lunamon :* Heete Mamoro & Leomon :* Voyd Mamoro & IceLeomon :* Mosse Shiste & Algeamon :* Veenoma Makake & Rattlemon :* Barron Kokama & Hornmon :* Graynite Kokama & Antlermon :* Dimond Shima & Crystalmon :* Aqua Kakama & Gomamon :* Rore Makemada & Orangmon :* Flaer Kokona & Irratomon Angel Force '''Author': *xX Jose Rueda IV Xx* :* Seraphimon :* Ophanimon :* Cherubimon :* SlashAngemon :* Holydramon :* Shakkoumon :* Goldramon :* Imperialdramon Paladin Mode "Fan:Digimon Infinity" Season 1 :*[Ethan & Coronamon :*Lilly & Lunamon :*Max & Truamon :*Rachael & Ventusmon :*Lucas & Dracomon :*Adele & Muchomon :*Rose & ? :*Jack & Kotemon Season 2 :*Max & Truamon :*Rachael & Ventusmon B BioDigimon Break the Chain! C ''Corrupted Miracles '''Author': S.Stryker :* BlackAzulongmon D ''DigiDestiny: At the beginning '''Author': Coolbloo12 :* Akio Uzumaki :* Hinata Yasuda :* Yuki Uzumaki :* Rachel Chin :* Momoko :* Sumaru "Sam" Mizura :* Other characters :* Episodes ''Digi Explorers '''Author': BramBenthem :* Da-Yo Tachikawa :* Julia Kamiya :* Koh Motomiya :* Maya Takenouchi :* Artie Ichijouji :* Asuka Izumi :* Darryl Ishida :* Hikaru "H.K." Takaishi :* Jenn Hida :* Katsuo Kamiya :* Sakuya Inoue :* Thran Kido :* Chargemon ::* Ultimate: ChargeAngemon :* Rhalemon ::* Ultimate: KillerRhalemon ::* Mega: MagnaKillerRhalemon ''Digimon 2.5 '''Author': Cherry Girl UK ''Digimon A-3 '''Author': Pikacheeckmon :* Dinomon ::* Baby: Kabumon ::* In-Training: Hornmon (Pinchmon) ::* Champion: Dinodramon ''Digimon: Another Time, Another World '''Author': Candescence :* Keith Windslow :* Jase Merson :* Christa Pickett :* Ada Horton :* Heath Chaney :* James Kessal :* Roy Hawk :* Lisa Juse ''Digimon Beyond '''Author': Neos-Two ''Digimon Code '''Original Concept': Universal Gravitation Artwork: Anthy Color Illustrator: TKTakeru, Anthy Script: Anthy, Keeper of Honour Editor: Paper Dragon *Fan-manga, status unknown. ''Digimon Century Battles Author: YYYxMGSxEVERYTHINGxLOVER *The Digimon Adventure (and 02) cast *Christopher R. Martin *Benedict Rambaldi *Elizabeth Munroe *Lucas and Lucia Johansen ''Digimon Continuity '''Author': Digi9346 :* DRAGOON :* Strikedramon :* MaxGarurumon ''Digimon Country! '''Author': The Pulse Main Characters * Fennelmon * Rai Okame ''Digimon Crisis '''Author': HailyXdiana(Second fanfic!;#1 was Divinity) * Tekawa Fumori * Reiyuki "Rheya" Mizukeiro * Rukyo "Ryan" Aowara * Hisui "Hazel" Kawari * Setsuju "Jake" Shiroawa * Yvonne Lu ''Digimon D-D '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon D-D: Nano-Energy '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon:Divine Phoenix :**' Author:Muzammil Saleem BlazeCannon15 :** '''Max Uchida: Partner:Fan:StarBirdmon :** In-Training:Fan:Starlymon :** Rookie:StarBirdmon :** Champion:Fan:StormPhoenixmon :** Ultimate:Fan:SacredPhoenixmon :** ' Mega':Fan:CoronaPhoenixmon :** Super Ultimate:Fan:CoronaPhoenixmon Shining Mode :** Tyson Motoniya:Partner:Fan:Longmon :** In-Training: Fan:Eggbymon :** Rookie:Longmon :** Champion:Fan:Sparkdramon :** Ultimate:Fan:Rampartdramon :** Mega:Fan:Shiningdramon :** Rei Nonaka Partner:Fan:Aquasmon :** In-Training:Fan:Fogmon :** Rookie:Aquasmon :** Champion:Fan:AquasKyuubimon :** Ultimate:Fan:NeptuneTaomon :** Mega:Fan:SapphireSakuyamon ''Digimon Divinity '''Author': HailyXdiana :* Takumo Hashina :* Karen Hanichi :* Kaihaku "Chris" Tenkaru :* Kukaze "Kyle" Tsurugi :* Hakuai "Haily" Heitanirie :* Hitotsu "H.T." Konomida ''Digimon Elements Digimon Elements Webcomic Digimon Frontier 02: Clash of the Sovereigns '''Author': Baudelaireinventor ''Digimon Frontier: Climax of Elements Digimon Frontier Guardians'' Author: Kakashi94 *Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians/List of War-Class Digimon :*LotuSamuraimon :*KnightMagmamon :*Mechadramon :*MetalTsukomon :*PaladinFeathermon :*ShadowPaladinFeathermon :*Slashmon :*WarPhoenixmon :*WarSeadramon :*Zorromon ''Digimon Future '''Author':Aquilathunder ''Digimon Guardians :* Flaredremon :* Shimmerdiamon Digimon Lucas '''Author':Wawa998 ''Digimon Overwatch '''Author': Jeneral Jess ''Digimon Radiant '''Author': some guy. I don't know. :* Rook Tenndy & Migimon ::* Champion: Jinnmon ::* Armor: Avgoplizomon ::* Ultimate: Yakshamon ::* Mega: Tenshimon ::* Super-Ultimate: Valhamon ::* Absolute: Edenmon :* Havoc Tenndy & Hidarimon ::* Champion: Seirimon ::* Ultimate: Rakshamon ::* Mega: Akumamon ::* Super-Ultimate: Heimmon ::* Absolute: Golgothamon :* Twelve OlympiansVestamon does not have a true seat, as she is too humble, and Vulcanmon is excluded because of his lameness.: :** Jupitermon :** Junomon :** Neptunmon :** Plutomon :** Ceresmon :** Marsmon :** Merukimon :** Venusmon :** Minervamon :** Apollomon :** Dianamon :** Bacchusmon :* Royal Knights: :** Imperialdramon Paladin Mode :** Alphamon :** Omegamon :** UlforceV-dramon :** Magnamon :** Rapidmon :** Dukemon :** Dunasmon :** LordKnightmon :** Craniummon :** Sleipmon :** Duftmon :** Examon :* Nile Lords: :** Ramon :** Sobekmon :** Osirismon :** Isismon :** Horusmon :** Sethmon :** Nephthysmon :** Anubismon :** Thothmon :** Bastemon :** Pharaohmon :* Demon Lords: :** Ogudomon :** Daemon :** Beelzebumon :** Lucemon :** Barbamon :** Belphemon :** Leviamon :** Lilithmon :* Time Eaters: :** Dassaumon & Raptormon :** DeathStarmon -> Novastermon -> SuperNovastermon :** Messermon -> TriDentamon -> Hydemon :** KairouGensoumon -> HyouGensoumon -> EnGensoumon -> FuuGensoumon -> Gensoumon Kouken Mode / Gensoumon Anken Mode :* Miscellaneous: :** Linkmon :** Wyvermon :** Ignismon :** Noctimon :** Fulgurmon :** Aquamon :** Luxmon ''Digimon: The Children from Mysidia '''Author': BrokenHeart15 ''Digimon: Spirit's Edge '''Author':Wh!te$tar Main Characters: original digi-destined *''Takuya Kanbara'' *''Koji Minamoto'' *''J.P. Shibayama'' *''Zoe Orimoto'' *''Tommy Himi'' *''Koichi Kimura'' New Children: *Michael Konaka. Partner: Dorumon *Christine Adelaide. Partner: Renamon *Emma Whetherby. Partner: Liollmon *Elizabeth "Beth" Moore. Partner: Gaomon *Mei Lynn Sung. Partner: Lunamon *Scheherazade 'Sarah" Agrawal. Partner: Kudamon Villains: *Epsilon *Terminus Demon lords: *''Barbamon'' *''Lilithmon'' *''Belphemon'' *''Beelzemon'' *''Leviamon'' *''Daemon'' Digimon: Scripture 'New kids' *Shinji Umineko *Akiko Arisawa *Makoto Asada *Utada Konishi *Suzie Wong 'Angels' *Phanuel *Metatron *Suriel *Zagzagael *Akatriel *Astanphaeus 'Original Digi-Destined' *Takato Matsuki *Henry Wong *Rika Nonaka *Ryo Akiyama Digimon Chapter Digimon Chapter: Eclipse Author: Digital Tamer 18:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Main Characters: :*Luke :**Guilmon Line :**Lunamon Line :**Falcomon Line :*Brendan :**BlackAgumon Line :*Esther :**Lalamon Line :**Fanbeemon Line :*Chief Julia :**ChaosGallantmon :**Gabumon X Line :*Chief Glare :**Ophanimon ''Digimon Stories '''Author': Jmanski141 :* Josh Zenski & Bearmon :* Yetimon ::* In-Training: Albimon ::* Champion: Germon ''Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace '''Author': Seraphimon-T.K ''Digimon Tamers II '''Author': Syndicate Saber :*''Prologue'' ''Digimon - The Divide '''Author': Ayakil ::* Utilimon ''Digimon Ultra Beast '''Author': Reynoboy :* Heroes :* Digimon :* Villains ''Digimon Xtreme '''Author': Fractyl :* Ginomon :* Honshumon ''Dimensions '''Author': Blazing Chaos :*Summary Digimon 02 Reload Author: Wawa998 Digital Partners Author: Paulaelia *Chapter 1 Digital Dawn Author: s0phia1996 Digimon Universe Author: Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! *Chapter 1 E ''Envoy of Destruction '''Author': Gazimon X :* David & Dorumon ::* Champion: Dorugamon :* Kiryu F G ''Gallantmon Strikes Good vs Evil '''Author': Croon :* Damion :* Josh & Sharpmon :* Michael & Connectionmon :* Paul & Sparkmon H ''Hazard code '''Author': Hazardblade1990 *Cyrus and Dracomon ** Baby: Petitmon ** In-training: Babydmon ** Champion: Coredramon (Blue) ** Ultimate: Wingdramon ** Mega: Slayerdramon/Examon (blue) ** Super Ultimate: Examon Hazard Mode *Note: Cyrus loses dracomon later on in the story, and from Mega on is pure speculation, and may be put in a what if scenario fiction. Dracomon and all of his forms are replaced with Guilmon x and his normal digivolution line. *Lea/FireKazemon **Baby: ??? **In-training: ??? **Champion/H hybrid: FireKazemon **Ultimate/B hybrid: BlazeSilphymon **Mega/Combined hybrid: CoronaIrismon *Josh and Jerich(0)mon **Baby: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(Baby)) **In-training: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(In-training))(Might be Cyrus) **Champion: Jerich(0)mon(Champion) **Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Ultimate) **Mega: Jerich(0)mon(Mega) **Super Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Super Ultimate) I ''Insert Self, Digimon Chapter 1 '''Author':RyuHimora *Name:AkaRyu :*Partner: Dracomon :*Digivice: Digivice iC Armor :*Age: 17 :*Nationality: USA J ''Jeri's Growth Spurt '''Author': User:ChipmunkRaccoon ''Joe's Wonderful Life '''Author': User:StinkomanFan ''Journey '''Author': User:RiffmonTamer K ''Kaze '''Author': Kozumi* L ''Lanate's Works (A central page to all of Lanate's works) :* Bokomon ::* Ultimate: Encyclomon ::* Mega: Akashicmon :* Rookie: Neemon ::* Ultimate: Chronosmon ::* Mega: Tempusmon Legend of the Digital Saber '''Author': Tomoyo264 ''Live Action Script '''Author': MrWii000 M ''The Miracles Series '''Author': Dark Side of the World N O P Q R ''Rise of WarriorHowlmon :* Nami Maicael & Mannamon ::* In-Training: Jyourinikomon ::* Champion: Howlmon ::* Ultimate: AncientHowlmon ::* Mega: WarriorHowlmon :* Draco Mitsaki & MicroRavagemon ::* Champion: Ravagemon ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon :* MicroRavagemon X ::* Champion: Ravagemon X ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon X ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon X :* BlackMicroRavagemon ::* Champion: BlackRavagemon ::* Ultimate: BlackWarRavagemon ::* Mega: BlackGreatRavagemon :* Alice Herebi & Agumon :* Harry Nelson & Ryudamon :* Jessie Jade & Leormon ::* Ultimate: Unipusmon ::* Mega: Quaggamon :* Rikimon ::* Rikimon's lair S T The Diaries Universe '''Author': Lord Archive *Author's FanFiction.net Page *FF.net Group ''The Web of Diaboromon '''Author': ggctuk * Diaboromon ** Ultimate (Alternate): ChaosInfermon The Palamons Author: Anonyomous --> U Under Dark Wings Author: Destiny Calling Summary: All the Chosen Children and Tamers suddenly find themselves in a different Digital World, where a war is going on. They are split up, and find themselves in the hands of different armies. They all agree on that army's thoughts, so join up with them. But when it comes to meeting in battle, how will they handle it? 01,02,03,04,06 Xros-over. A bit dark, not for children. *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 V W ''War of the Crests '''Author': xXxTheBeastxXx * Second Light :* Acolyte * Ages :* The Untouchable Crests :* NERO X/Y/Z Fan-made Human Characters Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made humans. *Name:Kotone Hibiki :*Partner:Mariemon & HeroPossumon :*Digivice:Pink Digivice Data Scan,Pink Digivice Virus Destroyer :*Age:12 :*Nationality:Japanese *Name:Kimiko "Kimi" Haruno :*Partner:Lunamon & Coronamon :*Age:14 :*Nationality:Japanese Fan-made Digimon Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made Digimon. '' * ** Baby: ** In-Training: ** Champion: ** Ultimate: ** Mega: ** Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): ''Leave out those that are unavailable. A few examples are shown below. * Champion: SteEledramon Misc. * Kittenmon :* Fresh: DemiKittenmon * Seelmon :* Champion: Grazelmon * Snakemon :* In-Training: Chompmon :* Champion: Serpentmon :* Mega: Maskmon * DarkSnakemon :* Mega: Apocalydramon * Windmon :* In-Training: Minismon :* Champion: Windramon :* Ultimate: Spikedramon *Alphamon (King Dragon) *Spikomon *StoneChaosmon *Zukimemon * Gogumon :* Fresh: Koyomon :* In-Training: DemiGogumon :* Champion: Gentomon :* Ultimate: BladeGentomon :* Mega: Titanmon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Callistomon) Megalomon :* Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): Silphdramon * Shonomon :* Fresh: Pinipmon :* In-Training: Taromon :* Champion: Katanamon :* Ultimate: Shinomon :* Mega: Callistomon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Titanmon) Megalomon :* Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): MetalDigmon *Megalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): GroundMegalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): AeroMegalomon * *List of War-class Digimon :* Mechadramon * Diromon :* In-Training: Gorimon :* Champion: Dragorimon :* Ultimate: MetalDiromon :* Mega: WarDragorimon * catmon :* Rookie: Kitmon :* Ultimate: Airmon :* Mega: tornadomon Digimon Supreme Main Article: Fan:Digimon Supreme This Idea belongs to: Ben10,000 12:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Ben 10,000 Notes and References Category:Fan fiction